Hypnotic
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Don't ask 'bout the summary, just read if you want to read it, intinya, Jongin kena hipnotis dari Minah, dan berubah jadi 'kitty' Jongin untuk Sehun, HUNKAI, wiff BOT!KAI, got it?


**_Hypnotic_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_It's HunKai~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Typo(s), OOC, Bad Language as usually, AU, fail!fantasy and always SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI/BL/BXB or whatev you call it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Well, Happy Holloween xD rawr, salah bawa ff ya? harusnya sih yang tragedy or mystic or something like that kan? err, gak masalahkan kalo bawanya ff romance? haha gak sempet bikin dan gak punya ide untuk ff thriller, jadi romace aja gakpapa kan? x33_**

**_Ah~ aku dapet inspirasi ff ini dari Doujin NaruSasu judulnya Insider, dan, cukup beda -menurutku~ aku cuma ngambil 'sedikit' dari doujin itu, yah semoga, kalo penasaran, cari aja~ :3_**

**_dan, uh, maaf aku gak sempet ngedit~ ._.v mataku udah gak sanggup melek~ *plak_**

**_kasih tahu ya kalo nemu typo ~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Don't even try to read it if you dont like this fiction, I always said it, ITS YAOI AND ITS HUNKAI WIFF BOT!KAI_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Kim Jongiiiiiin~!"

Jongin mengerang sebal. '_Apa lagi yeoja freak ini?!'_ matanya menatap malas pada Minah yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar –mengerikan, uhuk– "Apa maumu nona Bang?"

Minah mendengus kesal, sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah memelas, "Ayolah, aku janji ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya aku menjadikanmu 'kelinci percobaan'ku, _deal_?"

"Kapan kata 'terakhir' itu ada dalam kamus hidupmu, eoh?" Jongin melirik sinis pada Minah yang tengah mem_pout_kan bibirnya –_FYI,_ Jongin lebih berbakat dalam bidang itu–, "Kurasa ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku mendengar kata 'terakhir' darimu."

Oh, Jongin tidak berusaha untuk bersikap tidak sopan pada Minah –si _Nervi_ muda ini– hanya saja, _ugh_, _man, puh-lease_! Jongin punya banyak memori buruk saat menjadi 'kelinci percobaan' Minah. Yang paling parah adalah saat yeoja itu mencoba sihir pengendalian 'pengelihatan', Jongin tidak bisa melihat dengan 'normal' selama seminggu –Minah membuat mata Jongin serasa seperti '_X-ray'_, Jongin bisa melihat –uhuk– apa yang ada dibalik bajumu, itu sebabnya kenapa selama seminggu Jongin tidak mau keluar rumah, _uh,_ itu menyedihkan, apalagi saat bertemu 'orang itu' rasanya Jongin bisa mati kehabisan darah saat itu juga.

"Ayolaaah~ ini menarik, kau tahu? _Uh, well_, bukan sihir, tapi, yah, sejenis _hypnotic_."

Jongin kembali menatap Minah, aneh, "Kau gila? Sejauh ini kau tidak pernah berhasil melakukan percobaan apapun dengan ku."

"Kali ini akan berhasil!" Minah mengeluarkan koin kuno yang sudah diikat dengan tali, "Percaya saja padaku." Tangannya mulai menggerakan koin tadi ke kiri dan kanan, "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, kau akan mulai mengantuk, sangat mengantuk." Minah menyeringai aneh, "Saat kau bangun, kau akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang pertama kali kau lihat, dan kau akan berubah manja untuknya."

Dengan tidak sadar, mata Jongin mengikuti pergerakan koin itu, "Kau gila, Minah, kau tidak… akan… ber–"

Dan Minah berhasil!

"Oh? Yeiy~ Apa kataku Jongin~ aku akan berhasil~" Minah berseru senang, "Ah, apa lagi sekarang?" senyumannya semakin lebar saat ia teringat 'sesuatu', "Aku akan mencari, Monggu!"

Dan, Minah, dengan amat sangat baiknya meninggalkan Jongin yang tertidur dibawah pohon sendirian, yang lebih parah, masih dalam keadaan ter_hypnotic_!

~ DV28 ~

_"Minah! Kau benar-benar yeoja freak!"_

Oh! Siapa itu? Seperti Jongin?

Dan itu memang Jongin!

_Well,_ bisa dibilang, 'roh' Jongin, kesadaran Jongin yang asli. Ternyata, 'pikiran' Jongin terpisah dari tubuhnya, yah, setidaknya sampai Minah kembali dan memperbaiki semua ini, berharap saja tidak ada orang yang–

"Ck, Kim Jongin, kau ada latihan bersamaku! Enak sekali kau tidur disini."

Oh, tidak! Jangan! Jangan orang itu!

"Yah! Jongin!"

Sehun, namja yang kehadirannya tidak diinginkan oleh 'roh' _Jongin_ ini –saat ini, mencoba membangunkan 'Jongin'.

(Selanjutnya, 'Jongin' itu tubuhnya Jongin, kalau _Jongin _ itu Jongin yang asli yah :3 #maafkalogaje ._.)

_"Tidak! Oh Sehun! Jangan coba-coba kau membangunkanku!"_ dengan amat sangat _useless Jongin_ berseru heboh disamping Sehun, oh, _Jongin_ masih ingat dengan jelas perkataan Minah tadi, 'jatuh cinta pada orang yang pertama kali ia lihat, dan –_uhm_– menjadi manja', arrgh, sudah _Jongin_ bilang! Menjadi kelinci percobaan Minah itu ide buruk!

"Kim Jongin!"

"Nghh~"

_Jongin_ menatap _horror_ pemandangan didepannya, dimana dirinya atau tubuhnya yang ter_hypnotic_ itu bergerak bangun dan menatap Sehun penuh binar.

_"TIDAAAAAAK~!"_

~ DV28 ~

"BANG MINAH! KEMBALIKAN JONGIN SEPERTI SEMULA!"

"Yah! Lagipula ini semua salahmu juga! Kenapa kau membangunkan Jongin, eoh?!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang cepat kembalikan Jongin."

"E-eum, so-soal itu~"

_Jongin_, yang sedari tadi diam menonton pertengkaran tidak penting dari Sehun VS Minah, lama-lama jengah juga._Oh~ Jongin_ merindukan tubuhnya, untuk saat ini, Jongin setuju dengan Sehun, _well_, dia juga ingin kembali ke tubuhnya lagi dan, _ugh_, menyelamatkan harga dirinya di depan Sehun.

"Sehunnie~"

Chu~

WHUUSHH!

_"Oh Sehun! Turunkan ak– tubuhku! Oh, kalau aku terluka aku akan membawamu kedalam gunung berapi! Yah! Oh Sehun!"_

Dengan –masih– amat sangat _useless_ _Jongin_ berseru disamping Sehun, yang dengan amat sangat baik hati mengikat 'Jongin' di atas udara dalam keadaan terbalik!

_Ugh, well_, ini salah 'Jongin' juga yang seenaknya mencium Sehun, hanya dipipi memang, atau mungkin ini salah gerak refleks milik Sehun yang terlalu cepat?

"Yah! Oh Sehun! Jangan kasar begitu pada Jongin, kau tahu kan dia dalam pengaruh _hypnotic_ ku!" Minah berseru diantara kegiatannya –melompat-lompat berusaha menggapai Jongin, dan, percuma.

"Ck, kalau begitu, cepat kembalikan Jongin." Sehun menatap datar dua orang aneh –menurut Sehun tentu– didepannya itu.

Minah berhenti, matanya menatap Sehun takut-takut, "I-itu, aku–"

~ DV28 ~

Ingatkan Sehun untuk menerbangkan Minah ke _Managaskar_ nanti!

_"Aku, tidak tahu caranya, be-beri aku waktu, oke? Besok! Aku janji, aku akan mengembalikan Jongin besok! Ja-jadi, bi-bisa tolong aku, jaga Jongin sa-sampai besok?"_

_Damn!_ Daripada dikatakan menjaga 'Jongin', Sehun lebih merasa menjaga seekor anak kucing. Lihat saja kelakuan 'Jongin' ini, jauh dari kata _kewl_ yang selalu jadi _image_ 'Jongin' biasanya .

"Sehunnie~ aku mau _ice cream_~ temani aku~"

Apa Sehun bilang! Namja disampingnya ini bukan 'Jongin'! _ugh_, _well_, dia 'Jongin', yang berjiwa kucing!

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, "Baik, baik, tapi setelah ini kembali ke rumahku, mengerti?"

"Mengerti~! Ah! Apa nanti malam aku boleh tidur bersamamu?"

Ini baru beberapa jam tanpa Minah, dan Sehun mulai frustasi dengan kelakuan manja _kitty_ 'Jongin' ini. Dan ini masih lamaaa~ sekali sampai besok tiba.

Sedangkan _Jongin~_

Rasanya 'roh' _Jongin_ ingin menangis saat ini juga. _Gosh, puh-lease!_ Jatuh sudah harga dirinya didepan Sehun. _Ugh_, ayolah~ memanggilnya 'Sehunnie', memeluk lengan Sehun, menggunakan suara imut, dan… beraegyo, hyaaah, itu bukan Jongin sekali~!

_"Nasibku buruk sekali, hiks, eommaaa~!"_

~ DV28 ~

"Sehunnie~ buka mulutmu~"

"Tidak! Makan saja dengan tenang, Jongin!"

'Jongin' mem_pout_kan bibirnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Se-Sehunnie jahat~"

_Jongin_ menepuk jidatnya keras, _"Lupakan harga diri, aku sudah tidak memiliki harga diri, apalagi di depan Sehun, hiks."_

Sehun sendiri terlihat panik, sepanjang hidupnya mengenal 'Jongin', ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat 'Jongin' menangis, "Astaga! Oke, oke! Jangan menangis! Ayo suapi aku!"

Seketika 'Jongin' berwajah cerah, "Benarkah? Sehunnie~ saranghae~"

"Ck, ck, tak kusangka, ternyata kalian sepasang kekasih, eh?"

Dan naga muda itu datang disaat yang sangat tidak tepat. Kris menyeringai melihat 'Jongin' yang tengah memeluk leher Sehun manja, oh! Jangan lupakan wajah Sehun yang sedikit memerah itu.

"H–Hei, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, oke?! Jongin–"

Seringaian Kris bertambah lebar, "Aku mengerti, tenang saja, aku tidak suka bergosip, rahasiamu aman bersamaku." Kris berjalan menjauh, "Oh, kusarankan satu hal, jangan biarkan Baekhyun melihat kalian seperti itu, kujamin rahasia kalian langsung terbongkar, dan–" Kris menoleh sebentar, "Jangan bermain kasar magnae, kasihan Jongin."

'Jongin' menoleh kearah Sehun saat naga muda tadi sudah cukup jauh dari keduanya, matanya tampak _innocent_sekali~, "Sehunnie~ maksud Kris-hyung itu apa?"

Sehun terdiam dengan wajah bodoh, oh, Sehun mengerti sekali apa yang Kris maksud, sangat mengerti, "Terkutuklah kau, Kris! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Joonmyeon-hyung!"

Dan _Jongin_? _Jongin_ berjongkok dengan aura super suram, lebih suram daripada aura para _praecantatrix_ pemula saat mengikuti kelas pertama bersama Sooman-saem.

_"Seseorang, panggilkan Kyungsoo-hyung, oh, Kyungie-hyung~ kubur aku sekarang jugaaaa!~~"_

~ DV28 ~

Sehun menghela nafas lelah.

_Gosh!_ Apa saja yang dilakukan Sehun hari ini? Hanya menemani 'Jongin', tapi kelakuan 'Jongin' itu membuatnya lelah._Well_, kalau hari ini Sehun menemani 'Jongin' normal saja sih, tidak akan masalah, tapi ini? Ini tentang 'Jongin' yang terkena_ hypnotic_ 'cinta', dan itu sangat masalah, apalagi Kris sempat meledeknya tadi sore, _grr_.

Ah~ setidaknya sekarang berlama-lama dalam air hangat beraroma _citrus_ ini cukup membuatnya tenang, se–

"Sehunnie~! Mandi bersamaku yah~"

–dikit.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI JONGIN?!"

Oke! Sehun tidak akan mendapat waktu tenangnya selama makhluk 'polos' ini berkeliaran disekelilingnya, dan Sehun benar-benar akan menerbangkan Minah besok.

"Tentu saja aku ingin mandi bersamamu."

Terkutuklah kau, kekuatan _teleport_ yang diturunkan pada 'Jongin'! Rasanya percuma saja Sehun mengunci pintu kamar mandinya ini. Pada akhirnya, 'Jongin' bisa masuk kedalam juga. Dan dengan –_ugh–_ _naked_. Oh, _God up there_~ Sehun tak sanggup untuk melihat pemandangan dihadapannya ini.

_"YAH! Astaga! Oh, tubuh sessy-ku~ kenapa kau semakin membuatku malu untuk menatap Sehun, hah?! Aigoo~ aku terkena vertigo~"_

Untuk entah keberapa kalinya, _Jongin_ berseru tak penting hari ini. Dengan wajah _super _memerah, _Jongin _menatap kedua orang _naked_ didepannya, _uh, well_, _Jongin_ sering melihat tubuhnya sendiri, tapi… yang satu lagi? –meski Sehun berada didalam _bathtub,_ _Jongin_ masih –uhuk– bisa melihatnya.

ASTAGA! _Jongin_ menyesal mengikuti tubuhnya masuk kedalam sini, disini terlalu… _hawt~_

"Kau ini…" Sehun menghela nafas, untuk, banyak kalinya hari ini, matanya tidak lagi melirik kearah 'Jongin', "Kau menyusahkan sekali."

Seketika wajah kedua Jongin berubah muram.

_"Menyusahkan yah?"_

"Sehunnie… membenciku yah?"

Oh, _Jongin_ sudah tidak perduli lagi tubuhnya dengan wajah super menyedihkan, bahkan hampir menangis itu.

"Bukan begitu maksud– kemarilah." Sehun menarik 'Jongin' masuk kedalam _bathtub_, memposisikan 'Jongin' duduk dipangkuan Sehun, tangannya melingkari pinggang 'Jongin', "Aku tidak membencimu sama sekali, aku tidak bisa benar-benar membencimu malah, kau hanya sedikit menyebalkan hari ini."

_Jongin_ hanya bisa diam memperhatikan keduanya, memangnya dia bisa apa sekarang? Hanya bisa memperhatikan, dan merasa 'hangat'.

~ DV28 ~

"Sehunnie." 'Jongin' menatap Sehun dari balik selimutnya, "Kalau aku boleh bertanya, apa kau menyukai ku, Hun? Kau bilang tadi kau tidak membenciku."

_Jongin_ menatap keduanya jengah, _gosh_, aneh sekali melihat dirinya sendiri jadi begitu imut seperti ini, dan bersama Sehun –uhuk, diatas ranjang.

Deg!

Apa ini?

Rasanya… aneh. Antara senang, dan sesak. Entahlah _Jongin_ tidak bisa membedakan keduanya. Padahal yang berada disana itu tubuhnya sendiri, _rite'?_ _"Ugh, Se-Sehun, aku akan menerima kau melayangkan tubuhku itu menjauh sekarang, aku tida–"_ gumaman _useless_ _Jongin_ terpotong seketika, matanya membulat.

Sehun, bukan malah menerbangkan 'Jongin' menjauh seperti sebelumnya, ia malah mengacak rambut 'Jongin' pelan, matanya menatap 'Jongin' lembut, "Aku suka Jongin yang biasa, terlalu suka Jongin yang biasanya."

Dan, _Jongin_ terpaku melihat Sehun mencium tubuhnya di depan sana. _Jongin_ mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela. _Oh, my! He's cryin'!_

"Dasar… namja bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku juga… menyukaimu."

~ DV28 ~

"_Uh, well,_ aku rasa membawa Vict-saem lebih baik daripada aku yang melakukannya."

_Jongin_ rasanya ingin membawa sahabat baiknya itu ber_teleport_ ke _Mars,_ atau mungkin Matahari lebih bagus, sepertinya kalau berakhir dengan meminta bantuan Vict-seonsaengnim, Minah bisa memintanya dari hari kemarin, ck.

"Aku tidak peduli siapapun yang melakukannya, kembalikan saja Jongin seperti semula." Wajah Sehun terlihat sedikit frustasi, dengan _kitty_ 'Jongin' yang memeluk lengan kirinya.

"Kau benar-benar dalam pengaruh _hypnotic_, eoh?" Victoria terkikik saat melihat kedalam mata polos 'Jongin', "Sayang sekali harus berakhir sekarang, kemarin pasti 'menarik'." Kedua tangannya bertepuk sekali, "SOLVO!"

.

.

.

"Eung?"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, "AKU KEMBALI~!"

"Aaa~! Jongin! Maafkan aku! Tadinya aku ingin membuatmu menatap Monggu lebih dulu." Minah menatap Jongin memelas, "Maafkan akuuu~"

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Ya, ya, berhubung kau memang masih amatiran, aku memaafkanmu."

"Aku bukan amatiran!"

"_Of course you're_! Apa lagi namanya kalau kau bukan amatiran? Pemula?"

"Ehm."

Pertengkaran tidak penting antara Jongin dan Minah terputus, oleh Sehun, si _Caelum_ yang sedang beraura gelap itu._Uh,_ sepertinya akan ada badai sebentar lagi.

"A-ah, Sehun, a-aku juga minta maaf, kau tahu, i-ini kecelakaan." Jongin dan Minah menatap Sehun ngeri, Victoria? Ah, saem nyentrik itu sudah menghilang entah kemana, yang pasti, aura disekitar Sehun benar-benar tidak mengenakan.

PLUK!

Eh?

Sehun memutuskan kedua tangan Minah yang tengah menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin, "Tidak harus berpegangan tangan kan?!"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lagi, "Se-Sehun?"

"Apa?" Sehun melirik Jongin malas, "Harusnya kau mengerti apa yang kulakukan padamu kemarin malam, kau melihatnya, 'kan?"

Ah, Jongin lupa, Sehun kan seorang _Caelum_, pergerakan angin sedikit pun pasti Sehun tahu. Yah, meskipun kemarin Jongin hanya 'roh', tetap saja Sehun bisa merasakannya, 'kan? Ck, kenapa Jongin bisa lupa?! Oh, pasti yang kemarin malam itu Sehun sengaja melakukannya.

"Sehun bodoh!"

Sepertinya percobaan Minah kali ini berakhir _Happy End_ untuk Jongin, _well_, setidaknya 'orang itu' juga menyukainya, entah dalam taraf apa, yang pasti kemarin itu sedikit menyenangkan –berhubung Jongin hanya bisa menonton– apalagi, bagian penutup itu. Kekeke, kalau selalu berakhir seperti ini, rasanya Jongin rela menjadi 'kelinci percobaan' Minah lagi nanti.

~ END ~

*_Nervi_ : bahasa latinnya 'saraf', dan disini Minah sejenis 'pengendali manusia' lewat saraf-saraf yang ada ditubuh manusia~

*_Caelum_ : bahasa latin dari 'angin', yang EXOST ngerti dong maksudnya apa~ x33

*_Praecantatrix : _bahasa latin dari 'penyihir', tapi ff ini bukan tentang penyihir juga sih, kalo pake 'pengendali' latinnya aneh #lagisukabahasalatin x3


End file.
